PS: Eu Te Amo
by Moonlighted-b
Summary: Reno, Elena e Rude. Domingo de manhã e um filme romântico. Primeira RenoxElena do Brasil \o/


Domingo de manhã. Depois de um porre como o de ontem eu merecia dormir a manhã inteira. Mas não. O #!&4% do despertador tocou. Inteligente como eu sou esqueci de programar aquela merda para tocar só dia de semana.

Tudo bem, eu supero. Abri o olho devagar, estava com uma ressaca daquelas. Sinceramente não sei como levantei.

Com as pernas, claro.

Aff... estou sendo sarcástico comigo mesmo. Tseng às vezes me chama de lunático. Ah, dane-se o Sr. Certinho. Estou de ressaca, tenho direito de ser louco o quanto quiser, afinal, é de mim que estou falando.

Fiquei em pé quase caindo, fui até o espelho e dei uma olhada na coisa bizarra que ali se encontrava.

Meu cabelo bem mais espetado que o normal, minha cara inchada e marcas de batom vermelho no meu rosto – não sei como estão aí - tô parecendo um zumbi ruivo. Mas nada que um banho gelado não resolva.

Entrei no banheiro, tirei a pouca roupa que usava e liguei o chuveiro. A água gelada me fazia estremecer de frio. Esfreguei o sabonete pra tirar aquelas marcas no rosto, já estava passando água quando meu telefone tocou.

Maldito telefone.

Odeio quando toca e eu estou no banho.

Fechei o chuveiro e puxei a toalha enrolando em mim. Fui até aquele %$#1)* e atendi não muito educado.

Saco, estou de ressaca e acordei às sete. Ainda por cima me ligam no domingo de manhã?

"Alô?" – disse rouco.

"Reno?" – tava com tanto sono que não reconheci quem era, mas era voz de homem.

"Não, a Chapeuzinho Vermelho." – Não estava com um pingo de paciência.

"Nossa que agressividade!" – respondeu a voz com falso medo. "Com essa voz está mais pro Lobo Mau." – Que ótimo, um engraçadinho logo de manhã.

"Rude?" – É, acho que é ele.

"Não, é seu eu interior. É claro que sou eu."

"Ah, vai se #$$%" – Sou bem educado mesmo.

Escutei um assovio no outro lado da linha.

"Você deve ta com uma ressaca daquelas, hein? O que faz acordado uma hora dessas?"

"Jura que não sabe? Deve ser porque _alguém_ me ligou sete da madrugada _sabendo_ que eu passei a noite enchendo a cara." – Ele ta de brincadeira comigo.

"Não, imbecil. Eu sei que você já estava acordado antes. Se você esqueceu, minha janela é na frente da sua e eu te vi levantando e, cara, você não é nenhuma paisagem de manhã cedo depois de uma noite daquelas".

"Obrigado por lembrar." – respondi – "E você me tira do banho _só_ pra isso?".

"Não, idiota. O Tseng me ligou, temos um serviço agora de manhã."

"E você não diz logo, seu babaca?" – É, eu bati o telefone na cara do Rude. Já falei como sou um rapaz educado?

Terminei de tomar meu precioso banho e fui de toalha pra cozinha tentar fritar um ovo, a fome corroia minhas entranhas. Bom, pareceria um ovo se não estivesse quase preto. Mas estou com tanto sono que acabei cochilando em pé. Sentei na mesa e comecei a botar o ovo – que estava doce - pra dentro quando batem na porta. Era Rude.

"Não te ensinaram que é feio bater o telefone na cara das pessoas?"

"Não."

"To com fome" – disse ele entrando e sentando de qualquer na cadeira.

"Problema seu" – dei outra garfada.

"Me dá esse ovo" - disse ele puxando meu prato. Eu deixei porque sabia o que ia acontecer.

"Eca! Isso ta doce!" – ele empurrou o ovo de volta pra mim.

"É, o sono é tanto que troquei o sal pelo açúcar."

"E ta queimado."

"Eu cochilei. Mas me fala aí o que o Tseng disse."

"Só falou pra te chamar e ir pra sala de reunião no ShinRa."

"Uhn, que saco, Tseng às vezes passa dos limites. Serviço no Domingo de manhã é demais!"

Rude ficou pensativo, acho que é daí que vem o cheiro de queimado.

"Foram ordens do Presidente. Tseng não parecia nada satisfeito."

"Mas o que será que o chefe..." - Fui brutalmente interrompido por alguém que batia na porta.

Vendo que eu não ia me mexer ele resolveu falar.

"Não está ouvindo?".

"Não sou surdo" - Francamente, eu não to com a mínima vontade de abrir a porta.

"Então vai lá, imbecil."

Eu mostrei a língua pra ele e fui até a porta fazendo questão de parecer irritado.

"E-Elena?" – Por essa eu não esperava. Ela vestia uma roupa social que deixavam definidas _muito bem_ as curvas da cintura dela, coisa que eu não tinha reparado antes por causa do uniforme. Nossa, Elena, Elena, toma cuidado que o Lobo Mau está solto.

A secada nada discreta que eu dei nela a deixou um pouco sem jeito... Mas ela também não tirava os olhos do meu físico irresistível, felizmente eu ainda estava só com a toalha.

Quando ela percebeu que eu a olhava com um sorrisinho nem um pouco inocente tratou de falar logo.

"O-Olá Reno, e-eu vim porque o Tseng...".

"É, o Rude aqui também veio. Entra aí." – ela passou por mim sem me olhar e se sentou ao lado de Rude.

"Eu estou sendo tão requisitado assim?"

"Bom, não é bem isso." – eu fiz uma careta e os dois riram. - O Tseng pediu que eu viesse até aqui porque a reunião não vai ser no ShinRa."

"E onde vai ser?" – eu perguntei.

"Não sei, ele mandou esperarmos aqui até ele avisar. Ordens do presidente Rufus." – ela também parecia sonolenta.

"Ninguém merece acordar Domingo de manhã cedo." – resmunguei pensando na minha cama.

"Reno porque você não vai vestir uma roupa? Vai sair assim pela rua?" – Rude é um chato.

"Até que não seria má idéia né, gente?"

Rude girou os olhos. Elena pareceu achar o ovo preto bem interessante.

"Certo, já volto."

Depois de me vestir ficamos esperando o Tseng. Ele ligou depois de meia hora, disse que não iria ter reunião coisa nenhuma e foi tudo ordem daquele mauricinho mimado do Rufus que está em crise. Vê se pode aquele loiro oxigenado nos tirar da cama pra nada? Se não fosse Elena e Rude eu teria pego meu bastão e saído atrás dele e esmagado seu cérebro – se é que ele tem um. Cara, eu to com tanto sono que estou ameaçando o chefe. Ah, mas se eu pudesse usar aquele Knights Of The Round agora...

"Então, o que vamos fazer?"

"Ahn... – eu fingi pensar – dormir?"

"Ver um filme?" – era Elena. Pensando melhor, até que não seria má idéia. Já que não vou dormir, posso aproveitar o Domingo.

Nós dois concordamos e fomos os três no carro de Elena até uma locadora. Rude foi até a sala reservada a filme pornô – pra variar- e me deixou sozinho olhando os outros com Elena. Uma atendente veio até nós.

"Procurando algo especial para o Dia dos Namorados?"

Elena ficou bastante embaraçada, e eu nem sabia que dia era hoje.

"N-Nós não...".

"Yo, já escolheram?" Rude a salvou.

"Não." Ele notou a atendente.

"Teria algo bem sangrento e assustador pra ver à três?" A mulher o olhou assustada.

"Não ligue pra ele. Queremos ver... ahn... de comédia" – olhei pra eles e os dois concordaram.

Já lá em casa nos ajeitamos no meu sofá, eu no meio, Elena na minha esquerda e Rude na direita. Arranjei pipoca e refrigerante e coloquei o DVD.

"P.S: Eu te amo!?" – acho que pedi comédia, não romance.

"Deve ser comédia romântica" – disse Elena com um sorrisinho.

"Vamos ver esse mesmo, eu já paguei. Só vou relevar porque é Dia dos Namorados". – ele também estava com o mesmo sorrisinho no rosto... eu, hein?

"E o que tem a ver, Rude?" – esse cara é estranho.

"O amor está no ar." – esse cara é muito estranho. Do que ele está falando? Que amor?

Ta certo. Menos de meia hora de filme e Elena começou a chorar.

Mais uns quinze minutos e eu estava abraçando Elena que chorava como se estivesse vendo _Titanic_. Qual é, eu não chorei, mas a mulherada no cinema estava se acabando de chorar.

Hum, alguns filmes de romance não são tão ruins assim. Esse dá pra levar, é engraçado. E eu vou fingir que não vi a bunda daquele músico irlandês com cara de buldogue.

Quando o filme acabou Elena agradeceu e foi embora, parecia uma pouco apressada. Rude disse que ia ficar mais um pouco.

"Ei, dude."

"Que é?" – sentei de novo no sofá.

"Pode abrir o jogo pra mim."

"Que jogo?" – Rude é muito, muito estranho.

"Que você gosta da Elena."

_Isso_ me pegou de surpresa.

"Rude, meu amigo, o filme afetou o seu cérebro."

"Não minta pra mim, Reno."

"Mas eu não gosto dela!"

"Quer ver que gosta? Vou fazer um teste com você."

"Não são aqueles testes de amor que vêm em revista pra meninas, são?"

"Não, dude, ta achando o quê?"

"Que você está com problemas."

"Não, _você_ está. É por isso que estou aqui, para abrir seus olhos e te dar conselhos amorosos."

"Virou Hitch, o conselheiro amoroso?"

"Deixa de besteira e vamos ao que interessa. Responda rápido. Você tem costume de se apaixonar por suas colegas de trabalho?"

"Ahn... Bem..."

"Sente alguma coisa estanha quando ela está perto de você"?

"Sim. Mas pode ser fome."

"Tem vontade de estar perto dela o máximo possível de vezes ao dia?"

"Agora que você falou...".

"Gosta do Tseng?"

"Não." – E quem gosta?

"Gosta de ver Elena perto dele?"

"Não." – Vou ser sincero.

"O que você faria se visse Tseng beijando Elena loucamente?"

"Daria um soco nele." – Eu não quero nem pensar nisso.

"O que você faria se visse Tseng beijando Tifa Lockheart loucamente?"

"Nada". – A peituda merece aquele chato.

"Qual é a pessoa que às vezes te deixa louco de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz?"

"Elena" – eu disse isso mesmo?Bá!

"Viu só? Você gosta dela e nem percebeu."

"Uhn." – é impressão minha ou estou começando a concordar com isso?

"Mas como vou saber se ela gosta de mim?"

"Ah! Fez a pergunta certa. Eu sei a resposta. Faça o que eu mando e você vai se dar bem."

"Será mesmo que posso confiar em você?"

"Assim você me ofende, cara. É claro."

"Bom... Digamos que sim, eu gosto dela, mas o que eu faço?" – É. Devo concordar que de uns tempos pra cá não vejo mais a Elena com os mesmos olhos, sei lá...

Essa cara de riso dele ta pedindo pra levar um soco.

"Nem faça essa cara que você gosta de Tifa que eu sei."

"Não gosto mais, e isso não vem ao caso. Siga minhas instruções e você vai se dar bem, já disse. E também se ela não gostasse de você, aí seria mais difícil."

"Espera aí! Como assim?" – Epa. Alarme soando alto.

"Você também não percebeu isso?"

"Pensei que ela gostasse do Tseng, sei lá."

"Pensou errado. Porque é de você."

"Como sabe?"

"Ela me contou. E também ta muito na cara." – cara, eu sou muito cego.

"Tem razão, sou bem melhor que aquele chato." – e bem mais bonito.

"Certo, vamos ao plano."

Depois de muito blábláblá estava tudo acertado. Iria até a casa dela ainda hoje, daria uma caixa de bombons e um buquê junto com um bilhete.

Escrevi ali várias coisas, melosas até, mas Rude me garantiu que mulheres gostavam... fazer o que, e o que mais ela iria gostar, na minha opinião – e de Rude também – era o final.

_P.S: Eu te amo._

*** * ***

"Viu o que eu disse? Ela se derreteu toda."

"É Rude, você leva jeito pra isso, quem diria."

"Ah, Reno, sobre aquele teste que fiz pra você, lembra?"

"Sim?"

"Eu tirei de revista pra meninas mesmo." – e saiu rindo.

"O QUÊ?"


End file.
